Mechanical refrigeration systems, and related heat transfer devices such as heat pumps and air conditioners, using refrigerant liquids are well known in the art for industrial, commercial and domestic uses. Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in many residential, commercial and industrial applications, including as the working fluid in systems such as air conditioning, heat pump and refrigeration systems, including relatively small systems such as are used for domestic refrigerators and freezers and in automobile air conditioning. Because of certain suspected environmental problems, including the relatively high global warming potentials, associated with the use of some of the compositions that have heretofore been used in these applications, it has become increasingly desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential, such as hydrofluorocarbons (“HFCs”). For example, a number of governments have signed the Kyoto Protocol to protect the global environment and setting forth a reduction of CO2 emissions (global warming). Thus, there is a need for a low- or non-flammable, non-toxic alternative to replace certain of high global warming HFCs.
One important type of refrigeration system is known as “small refrigeration” or “domestic refrigeration” systems, which encompasses systems that are typically used in residential homes, apartments and the like for consumer use in refrigerators, freezers, and the like. Also frequently included in this group are vending machines and the like. Another important refrigeration system comprises automotive air conditioning systems. In such refrigeration systems a commonly used refrigerant liquid has been HFC-134a, also known as R-134a.
There has thus been an increasing need for new fluorocarbon and hydrofluorocarbon compounds and compositions that are attractive alternatives to the compositions heretofore used in these and other applications. For example, it has become desirable to retrofit chlorine-containing refrigeration systems by replacing chlorine-containing refrigerants with non-chlorine-containing refrigerant compounds that will not deplete the ozone layer, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFC's). Industry in general and the heat transfer industry in particular are continually seeking new fluorocarbon based mixtures that offer alternatives to, and are considered environmentally safer substitutes for, CFCs and HCFCs. It is generally considered important, however, at least with respect to heat transfer fluids, that any potential substitute must also possess those properties present in many of the most widely used fluids, such as excellent heat transfer properties, chemical stability, low- or no-toxicity, non-flammability and/or lubricant compatibility, among others.
With regard to efficiency in use, it is important to note that a loss in refrigerant thermodynamic performance or energy efficiency may have secondary environmental impacts through increased fossil fuel usage arising from an increased demand for electrical energy.
Furthermore, it is generally considered desirably for CFC refrigerant substitutes to be effective without major engineering changes to conventional vapor compression technology currently used with CFC refrigerants.
Flammability is another important property for many applications. That is, it is considered either important or essential in many applications, including particularly in heat transfer applications, to use compositions which are non-flammable. Thus, it is frequently beneficial to use in such compositions compounds which are nonflammable. As used herein, the term “nonflammable” refers to compounds or compositions which are determined to be in Class 1 as determined in accordance with ASHRAE Standard 34-2007, including ANSI/ASHRI Addenda, which is incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, many HFC's which might otherwise be desirable for used in refrigerant compositions are not nonflammable and/or not Class 1. For example, the fluoroalkane difluoroethane (HFC-152a) and the fluoroalkene 1,1,1-trifluorpropene (HFO-1243zf) are each flammable and therefore not viable for use in many applications.
Applicants have thus come to appreciate a need for compositions, systems, and methods and particularly heat transfer compositions that are highly advantageous in vapor compression heating and cooling systems and methods, particularly refrigerant and heat pump systems of the type that have heretofore been used with or designed for use with HFC-134a.